


【舊劍/舊梅】回歸之所

by lovetitle



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Returning Home
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: ※CP：舊劍/舊梅+微梅→劍※各種捏造※含舊劍體驗關卡劇透※御主採用GD子設定





	【舊劍/舊梅】回歸之所

　　在遙遠西方的古老國度，騎士王與其麾下的十二位騎士誓言訂下的法規，拘束了聖劍的力量，為隱藏其的第二道劍鞘。

　　當代聖劍使──亞瑟‧潘德拉剛──舉起聖劍，在兵荒馬亂的戰場上閉上雙眼，如在教堂裡向神祈願般，開始只有他知道的圓桌決議。看出亞瑟意圖的藤丸立香立刻指揮其他從者填上亞瑟施展寶具而露出的防線缺口。

　　光芒以亞瑟為中心漩渦狀地向外輻射，聖劍周圍纏繞著金色的光條。這次的寶具展開不同於以往，聖劍閃爍了十三次，最後一次迸發出的光芒鋥亮得短暫奪取在場所有生物的視覺。

　　如今，在第六獸面前、世界存亡危機的戰鬥中，解放十三拘束的聖劍露出它真正的姿態。

　　感受到威脅的獸，張牙舞爪地朝著亞瑟衝過去。

　　目標本人緊盯著敵人，不慌不忙地握緊聖劍，伴隨著口中喊出的真名，纏繞於聖劍上的巨大能量，由下往上發出強烈的光波，毫無懸念地命中面前巨大的獸。

　　遠在迦勒底的達‧文西，畫面上也只看得到一片雪白，但是透過其他儀器監測的數據得以知道獸反應正逐漸下降直至為零。

　　「獸反應消滅。」達‧文西的話輕輕地在眾人耳邊響起，所有人不禁鬆了一口氣，這都要多虧了亞瑟的最後一擊。

　　亞瑟放下了劍，看著瞬間灰飛煙滅的巨獸，1991年、1999年分別了結「她」兩次，直到2019年消滅原種。在經歷不斷跳躍、穿越時空的漫長旅程後，他總算底達終點。

　　「亞瑟……！！！」隨著藤丸立香的聲音，其餘英靈轉移到聖劍使的目光無不帶著震驚或是訝異。

　　亞瑟先是看向立香，發覺大家都看著自己，他低頭看了自己的身體，發現自己身體變得透明、金色的粉狀物從身上飄出。這個狀況他非常熟悉，在與立香訂下契約之前，他每隔一段時間便重複著無法控制時間地點、不斷移轉的狀況。

　　亞瑟並不吃驚，反過來安慰立香。接著環顧周圍與他最後一次並肩作戰的從者，個個與他或多或少有些關係。

　　與這位平凡御主簽訂契約不過三年，儘管當初亞瑟告誡自己必須謹慎克制思緒。當要離開的時候，他發現在這個異世界，對於御主、對於迦勒底的人事物，在他的腦海中留下不少美好的回憶。

　　第一次遇到異世界的自己，聽見她的聲音時，他還以為梅林也來到這個世界，險險鬧出笑話。對於這個不同性別的自己，他覺得自己像多了個妹妹，堅持己見、擇善固執。有時覺得她過於倔強，或許別人看自己也是這麼想的，對的事情決不放手，立志將惡斬殺於世。

　　這個世界的梅林，除了性別之外，其餘與他的導師一樣，有著不負責任的糟糕性格、話總說不清的壞毛病、對什麼事都感興趣，卻也什麼事都沒放在心上。此外，亞瑟注意到梅林對阿爾托莉亞的特殊對待，偶爾戲弄她，經常遠遠地在她看不見的時候投以內疚的眼神。對他們之前的過去，亞瑟懷抱著不少的好奇，但他了解自己的導師，某種程度也了解梅林這個人，他收斂自己的好奇心，以同樣的導師之禮對待他。

　　對於這個世界的莫德雷德，亞瑟意外地放不下心。每每見到自己，莫德雷德口中囁嚅著短短的字詞，神情有點焦躁，對待自己時卻十分坦率將想說的話全吼了出來，要比起自己兒子可愛多了。見到不屬於自己的圓桌騎士，他不自覺地在心中將這個世界與自己世界的人物相比較。

　　完成了最後的任務，對於自己會前往哪裡，亞瑟腦中只浮現出一個地方，那個他只去過一次的地方。說只去過一次不夠精準，事實是他連踏進去一步都還沒就被移轉了。

　　這次見到梅林，他能告訴她，自己在這個世界有了怎樣的遭遇，說說另一個世界的「她」，這個世界的圓桌騎士與自己世界的有哪裡不同，他有太多太多話可以跟她說。亞瑟只抱持著一個小小希望──這次他不會再被梅林踢出來了。

 

　　亞瑟張開眼睛，他的面前有一排矮矮的柵欄。以柵欄為界，裡面盛開著燦爛的鮮花，外頭卻是一片綠油油的草原。柵欄綿延地看不見盡頭，圈住一片無盡的花海，而在這之中矗立著一座高塔。

　　亞瑟忍不住想到，這個傳送系統也挺人性化的，直接將他送到了門口。他拉開矮門，踏入十年前未曾抵達的阿瓦隆。

　　視野內充斥著各色各類鮮花，起初亞瑟還興致勃勃地欣賞著，後來看到眼都花了，要不是高塔逐漸變大，他不禁猜想自己是否迷路了。

　　一路上他沉默地朝著塔走去，走了大半天，他走到了塔之下。沿著塔底轉了一圈，卻不見塔門。

　　他不懂梅林是在玩什麼花樣。

　　褪下鎧甲、丟下聖劍，僅穿著內衣皮褲，呈大字型地躺在草地上。

　　他看著湛藍的天空，白雲悠然地飄在空中，清爽的風吹走身上的熱氣。

　　耗去大半體力的亞瑟漸漸闔上了眼。

　　半睡半醒朦朧之間，他聽見了她的聲音。

　　「怎麼穿成這樣就睡了，讓人不省心的小龍。」

　　他想睜開眼睛，卻倦地抬不起眼皮。他聞到一陣熟悉香氣，上次聞到這個味道是在港邊與梅林分離的時候。在亞瑟的印象中，從認識她開始到現在，她的容貌、聲音、味道都不曾改變過呢。

　　「長久的旅程辛苦了。安心地睡吧，吾王。」

　　亞瑟放鬆下來，任由自己滑入夢鄉，他知道梅林身邊是世界上最安全的地方，在她身邊沒人能傷害得了他。

 

　　END.

**Author's Note:**

> （下面有曬卡之疑，請斟酌觀賞）
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 雖然在新年池後就決定要存石抽舊劍，但我就是管不住我這手jpg  
> 中間卡池多少都抽了一點，有的池還挺歐的  
> 而舊劍不愧是白馬王子，一個十連來一隻，兩個十連就寶二，怕之後泳裝黑傻被制裁於是寫了這篇出來
> 
> 這篇是看完體驗關卡的產物，我看完就立刻滑進舊劍舊梅坑  
> 為啥fate的BG都這麼好吃啊（痛哭  
> 好喜歡亞瑟對梅林的依戀，約定到阿瓦隆、相信著一直是精神導師的梅林  
> 梅林對亞瑟的暱稱，吾王、王子殿下、我心愛的赤龍，滿滿的寵溺  
> 忍不住覺得亞瑟的童年黏梅林黏得很起勁吧  
> 對比阿爾托莉亞那邊就，幹你機八人！！！！  
> 然而亞瑟辛辛苦苦到了門口(?)，卻被梅林一腳踹飛  
> 梅林：雖然你來了，但你的旅行還沒結束，我們十年後再見ㄅO.<  
> 心疼亞瑟三秒鐘wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww
> 
> 希望日服可以快快實裝舊梅，不知道會不會是C傻就是XD


End file.
